


Under the Mistletoe

by ElentariR



Series: Getting Back to Myself [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cliche, F/M, Mistletoe, Romarogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElentariR/pseuds/ElentariR
Summary: "They need a push. You know, when someone's not trying to kill them.""Someone is always trying to kill them."





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, everyone!

“Bucky, I need your height.”

He glanced up from the model train set he was building with Steven, a gift from Steven’s grandparents. Bucky was happy to help Steven build it, despite the unpleasant memory he associated with trains. Noelle stood, hands on her hips, wearing a frustrated expression.

“What’s up?”

“It’s what’s _not_ up.” Noelle shook a fist full of fake green shrubbery at him. “I’m trying to decorate this place for Christmas, but Tony doesn’t have a decent chair in the place! Honestly, I don't know what he expects me to do without a decent chair - something not fluffy.”

Bucky glanced around. Santa Clauses, snowmen, snowflakes… A Christmas store had exploded and left behind an unnecessary abundance of season’s greetings. Noelle had warned him that she tended to overdecorate. He should have listened.

Still, he had a duty. “How can I help?”

Noelle pointed at the ceiling. “I’m trying to hang garland around the door frames.” She hesitated and glanced at the floor as if embarrassed.

Bucky furrowed his brow. “And..?”

Noelle glanced up sheepishly. She muttered her addendum, “And mistletoe.”

Bucky slowly ingested this. One corner of his mouth curled up. He stepped closer. “You don’t need an excuse to kiss me, you know.” To prove his point, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulled her close, and kissed her deeply. Her cheeks were flushed and eyes were sparkling when they parted.

She grinned. “This is very true. Steve and Natasha, on the other hand...” She trailed off suggestively and looked at him with hope.

Bucky stared at her. “You’re trying,” he glanced furtively around. No one but Steven, that he could see. “You’re trying to set Steve and Natasha up?” Did she have a death wish?

Noelle shrugged. “Just trying to give them a little push. Their mating dance is taking forever.”

Bucky nearly choked. “ _Mating dance_?” He couldn’t remember the last time he had spluttered.

“Yeah – you know, what they’ve been doing I’m guessing since they first met.” She stared at Bucky like he had three heads. “Don’t tell me you haven’t seen it. I told you, they’ve got chemistry. They’d be good together.” Noelle lifted her chin and smiled. It was almost imperious. “They just have to get their act together and do something about it.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “I think Natasha is rubbing off on you.”

Noelle rolled her eyes. “Just help me get this up there. I’m going to make them kiss if it’s the last thing I do.”

“It just might be.”

“Oh ye of little faith.” Noelle sighed.

“You think one kiss is all it’s going to take to get them together.” Bucky couldn’t help his skepticism. He knew Steve and Natasha too well. They were both too stubborn for their own good, and they both had an unfortunate propensity for needless self-sacrifice. And they each had their own set of issues. How had Dr. Banner once put it? They had more issues than _Sports Illustrated_ and _Playboy_ combined.

Noelle waved her free hand – the other was shoving garland into Bucky’s hands. “Of course not. They’ve already kissed. If that was all it took, they’d be celebrating their one year anniversary not too many months from now.”

Bucky almost dropped the garland. He stared at her.

Noelle bit her lip and blushed, looking away. “I take it you didn’t know about that.”

He did not.

Noelle hitched a shoulder. “Steve was a wanted man when S.H.I.E.L.D. fell, but Natasha stuck with him. Apparently they were in a mall and were about to be made, and Natasha...” Noelle trailed off.

Recovering from the initial shock, Bucky felt his lips twitch. Noelle didn’t need to elaborate – Bucky knew exactly what happened. Natasha had taught him that particular tactic. He couldn’t help the smile. Bucky could just picture Steve’s face. He only wished he could have seen it. Of course, he was the Winter Soldier at the time… Bucky shoved the memory away.

“So what’s with the mistletoe?”

Noelle inhaled and exhaled deeply. “They need a push. You know, when someone’s not trying to kill them.”

“Someone is always trying to kill them.”

Noelle glared at him.

“I’m just saying. It’s part of the job. Plus, they’re really good at ticking people off.”

Noelle looked as though she wanted to refute him, but she couldn’t settle upon a solid argument. Bucky tilted his head and studied her. She wasn’t deterred.

Bucky sighed. “I gotta say, I hope this works.”

“You doubt?” Noelle said with a lift of her eyebrows.

Bucky shrugged. “Steve, he...” Bucky cast about for the right words and found himself lacking. He sighed. “He’s loyal.”

She blinked. “I know. It’s one of his best features.”

Oh, he wasn’t explaining himself right. Bucky pushed his frustration away. “There was a girl.” Bucky tried again. “Before. Back in the war.”

Noelle’s lips formed a silent ‘o’. He could see understanding begin to dawn. She looked down at the mistletoe in hand.

“She’s… Peggy, she’s still alive. She’s got dementia and she’s in a care facility, but… She’s still kickin’.” Bucky couldn’t help but smirk a little; Peggy Carter was a veritable force of nature.

Noelle was quiet for a moment. “So that’s what he’s doing.” Noelle whispered. Bucky blinked. “I’ve seen him leave like clockwork. He’s going to see her, isn’t he? Once a week.” The corners of her lips tipped upwards. “That’s sweet.”

Bucky shrugged.

“Do you think I shouldn’t do this?” Noelle asked hesitantly. “I don’t want to cause Steve more grief. I can’t imagine what he’s feeling now. I’ve seen him with Natasha...”

Mercy, he hated talking about feelings. But this was Noelle, and it was Steve and Natasha. “No, do it.” Bucky decided. “He loves Peggy, I’m sure. But… He’s… I don’t think he’s carrying a torch for her. Not like he was. I think he’s trying to live his life the way Peggy would have wanted him to – the way she lived her life after him.” Bucky raked a hand through his hair. His words still didn’t feel quite adequate.

“He visits her for closure and love – respect. But he’s open to a relationship with another woman.” Noelle murmured. She bit her lip and looked up at Bucky.

Bucky was silent, searching for the right words. “I want Steve to be happy. Like me.”

Noelle ducked her head, but Bucky saw her bashful smile and red cheeks.

“The mistletoe will be this ‘push’ they need?”

Noelle’s returning grin made his eyes widen and nearly quiver in his boots.

“Darlin’, if this little weed will help Steve, just tell me where to put it and it's done.”

 

0

 

“What’s up, dude? Brooding about the adorableness of kittens?” Darcy plopped down on the sofa next to Bucky with a broad smile.

Bucky arched an eyebrow. “I thought we talked about your caffeine intake.”

Darcy mimicked his expression. “Caffeine is my life.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and went back to his newspaper.

“I still can’t believe you actually read the newspaper. Like an actual newspaper. You really are old. No one reads the newspaper anymore.”

“Can I help you with something?” Bucky wasn’t irritated with Darcy. She used to wear on his nerves – she was too darn cheerful. But Bucky had come to appreciate that about her; it was hard to get Darcy down and she always saw the best in people. While the others had treated Bucky with kid gloves when he first came to the Tower, Darcy had unreservedly slapped his hand when he accidentally reached for her coffee instead of his. She had then proceeded to enumerate the things she would do to him if he dared touch her coffee – as if she could actually harm him. No, Bucky had come to quite like the tenacious Darcy Lewis.

“I’m looking for Noelle. We’re going to fix each other up for the party tonight.”

“She took Steven up to R&D – Dr. Banner is helping Steven with his science project. She should be back soon.”

Darcy kicked her feet up onto the coffee table. Bucky gave her a look that she disregarded with a grin. She occupied herself on her phone.

Bucky remained on the couch when Noelle slipped quietly into the room. The women disappeared, talking gleefully under their breath, into Noelle’s bedroom. Strange sounds periodically emanated from the room, but Bucky knew better than to investigate. The Lord only knows what women do to get all dolled up. It was knowledge not meant for men.

And when Noelle emerged from the bedroom, she took his breath away.

 

0

 

Watching Steve and Natasha enter the party, Bucky couldn’t help but wonder what exactly it was that Noelle and Darcy had planned – because Darcy was clearly in on the plan. Bucky wondered if he should be worried about that fact.

Bucky wondered if he should warn Steve somehow. Seventy years hadn’t improved his prowess. But then Darcy – as if reading his mind – shot him a look of warning and he thought better of it. Movement caught his eyes. Natasha had entered the room. A quick glance told Bucky that Steve was well-aware of the fact. Bucky smirked. Perhaps Noelle was on to something after all.

In a complicated dance of social interactions, Noelle and Darcy maneuvered Steve and Natasha together. And suddenly they were under the mistletoe. Noelle and Darcy nudged each other discreetly when Natasha wound her arms around Steve, whose face was a brilliant shade of red. His face was even more colored when Natasha pulled away after a long kiss. Her own face had – to Bucky’s astonishment – taken a pink hue.

Bucky watched curiously when Steve made a hasty retreat moments later. Natasha vanished not long after Steve did. Bucky frowned. Noelle’s plan had met with an unexpected obstacle. But, no, maybe not. Noelle was valiantly attempting to hide her smile behind her drink and Darcy was jamming a cookie into her mouth for much the same reason, it appeared. Bucky’s frown deepened.

He quietly moved next to Noelle and glanced down at her with a questioning glance. She smiled innocently at him, but he wasn’t fooled for a second.

“It’s totally working.” Darcy whispered, very clearly pleased with their efforts.

Bucky just didn’t know how.

 

0

 

Steve rammed his fist into the punching bag and heaved out a breath. How had he let Noelle convince him that going to the party was a great idea? He hadn’t even wanted to go. The punching bag shuddered under Steve’s attack.

He could still feel Natasha’s lips on his, her arms around him, the _warmth_ of her against his body. She was small, but she filled his arms – and his heart.

Steve cursed the mistletoe.

He shouldn’t have gone. Steve repeated the phrase like a mantra, each recitation punctuated by a punch.

He shouldn’t have gone.

He shouldn’t have gone.

He shouldn’t have gone.

“Hey.”

Natasha’s low voice stopped his fist’s flurry. Her voice wavered with uncertainty. Steve closed his eyes, jaw clenched. His stomach quivered.

“Come on, it wasn’t that bad.” Natasha laughed nervously. “It was just a kiss.”

Steve sighed. Weary, he was so weary. “What do you want, Natasha?” He still couldn’t turn to face her.

“Are you hiding from me?” Incredulous and straight-to-the-point. “Why did you run?”

“I’m not hiding. And I didn’t run.”

Natasha snorted. “That’s right. Steve Roger never runs from a fight.” She was hurt. He had hurt her. Pain twisted his gut. “Sure looks like you’re running.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not.” Steve threw one last jab at the bag before facing the woman who haunted his dreams. “Just wasn’t feeling very festive.”

Natasha crossed her arms. The irritated quirk of her eyebrow did not deter Steve. They locked eyes, neither willing to look away first.

“What’s going on, Steve?” Natasha’s arms tightened on her waist. She sounded more vulnerable than Steve had ever heard.

The moment of truth. If Noelle wasn’t such a sweet woman and if she wasn’t Bucky’s, Steve would have cursed her til kingdom come – it was all her fault. He didn’t know how, but somehow he knew Noelle was responsible for his predicament.

“I am hiding.” Steve admitted. He took a deep breath. “And I… I was running.” He watched Natasha carefully for any sign of gloating – and found none.

“It was just a kiss.” Natasha eyed him. Her voice betrayed her. She didn’t think it was just a kiss, either. “It was just a kiss, right?”

Steve’s eyelids ghosted shut. He shook his head. “I can’t lie to you twice tonight, Nat.”

As Steve stared deep into Natasha’s eyes, willing her to see into his heart, he knew she understood what he was not saying.

And as Natasha saw into him, she slowly dropped her armor. Steve found his own vulnerability and fear mirrored in her eyes. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, neither wanting to make the first move.

“You know we were set up, right?” Steve broke the heavy silence.

Natasha chuckled. She looked away. “Yeah. She’s a crafty one. Bucky better keep an eye on her.”

Silence descended.

Steve didn’t know what to say, what to do. He knew what he _wanted_ to do, but what he wanted was terribly inappropriate. He cursed his inexperience with the fairer sex. At least Natasha would understand. That thought allowed his shoulders to relax marginally.

Natasha took a step forward. “So...” She let the word hang. “The question is...” She took another step forward.

Steve swallowed hard. She was close enough to touch.

Natasha looked up at him with a tilt of her head. “Where do we go from here?”

“Where do _you_ want to go?”

Natasha tutted, but she gave a small grin. “No answering questions with a question. It’s rude.”

Heart hammering, Steve tentatively reached out and touched her elbow. “Maybe...” He thought maybe he would pass out. “Maybe on a date? If that’s alright with you, of course. A proper date.” Heat flooded his face and he had forced himself to maintain eye contact.

But Natasha smiled – broad and pure. “Well now, Captain Rogers. I think that’s a swell idea.” There was a wicked gleam in her eyes. “But only if you kiss me again.”

Steve was only too happy to capitulate.


End file.
